1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus, a folder generating method and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscope apparatuses are widely used in medical and industrial areas. The endoscope apparatus typically includes an insertion portion to be inserted into an object and a main body having a display portion for displaying an observation image obtained by photographing the inside of the object. The endoscope apparatus is used in the industrial area to inspect internal scratches and corrosion by inserting the elongated insertion portion into the inside of a boiler, a turbine, an engine, etc. In the gazette of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0225931, the technology of recording an image, which is an inspected image, in a plurality of folders is described.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-165154, the technology of generating measured data by a QR Code, which is a two-dimensional barcode, in a measured value management system is described.